onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 62
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 604, Page 28 D: Hello Oda-sensei. Are you well? You always end up letting the readers say the phrase "SBS Start", and I am also one of those people that want to say "SBS Start" and start the process. But you know, the phrase "SBS Start" is after all a phrase that Oda-sensei should say since it is "SBS Sta-............. P.N. Nyonsuke O:' STOOOOOOP~~!!! (shock) YOU SAID IT TOO MANY TIMES-!!!' Ugh. It started... About 4 times. D: Hola- Hola-! Odacchi! Out of the blue, but my friend came saying "I can activate the Buster Call with my nipple" some time ago. Plus, apparently you can call a Fleet Admiral with it. And so, here's a question to Odacchi. Can Odacchi activate the Buster Call with his nipple? P.N. Matsuko Deluxe ''' O: '''IS YOUR BRAIN OKAY --------------- !!? (Shock) Sigh... Ah, I am sorry... I became so violent at my precious reader... I will properly respond. Uhhh... with my nipple, I can summon 5 warships and... OF COURSE NOT!!! YOU MORON!!! (Shock) ...gasp... sorry, natural reaction. D: I have found a strange confusion, Miss!! (This reader is pretending Oda is a female next-door neighbor) In Volume 51, around when Sabaody Island is first introduced, the Luffy that grew obese after eating Takoyaki suddenly became skinny, and then on the next page he is fat again!! How is this possible!! Is it because he is rubber?! I'm so curious I can't go back to my home in space~. Pwease tell me~♡ P.N. Spacebot #06 14 year old~~ girl!! O: ...Ah-- . That is indeed true--. Heh heh -- ummm this is... in fact... THE REBOUND EFFECT. Everyone, be wary of it. Chapter 605, Page 48 D: Nice to meet you Odacchi!! Already, I will ask you, but the covers of Volume 1 and Volume 61... ''' ''RIP-OFF''!!! 'Dismissed!' '''P.N. Chi-chan's friend' O: A~HHHH!! (shock) SHOOT, I DID IT!! I didn't even notice~! I had that feeling I drew this somewhere, ya know-? Yikes, I did it again, this thing. Mi~stake!! (*To the small children. That was actually on purpose. Even though it was on purpose, the part of me that pretends it was a mistake makes me humorous yet even more so.) D: This is a question, Oda Sensei. During class one time, I had an emergency but my teacher wouldn't let me go to the bathroom and I had a super-embarrassing moment. If I had the Hana Hana no Mi powers, would I be able to bloom a penis in the bathroom and pee from the classroom? P.N. Loved-kun O: ...yet again, we have a moronic comment... Yep. Well still, scientifically, this is possible. That is, "DICK FLEUR" !! D: When Killer takes his meals, does he take off his mask and eat? Or does he eat with his mask on? If with his mask still on, will it look kinda like this (→) ? I'm guessing the easiest food to eat would be stick-type. from N.way-san (*caption of drawing to the right says "cucumber" and "carrot".) O: Hmmm- Of course, I assume he eats with his mask on. I think stick-type is a nice idea. I hear ramen works pretty good too. Looks like his meals have pasta as a main course every day. Word is that he enjoys fresh peperoncino, Naporitan, and all those tomato sauce types that get you dirty with red stuff all over the mask, so it becomes a very disgusting process. For your information, alcohol is drunk with a straw. Chapter 606, Page 66 D: A right-on question about the Blackbeard Pirates!!! In the before-publishing setting, there was a beauty seen, yet why did you make up your mind to include Catarina Devon instead? And "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot with his fat, long nose? Nami-san SEXY~~. P.N. Greenmask O: Yes. Uhh- this is referenced from a comics databook called ONE PIECE "GREEN" where scribbles in my sketchbook can be spotted. In some cases, I take years and years to draw and redraw a character before he/she makes an official appearance before everyone's eye in order to perfect him/her, while in other cases, I just quickly sketch them and make them official in an instant. The Blackbeard pirates would fall into the first category. I redrew their looks many times and came up with THIS IS THE RESULT OF ALL THAT WORK?! sort of faces that bring up doubts and concerns for everybody. If you ask why I took out the beauty is because the Blackbeard Pirates have a "more pirate-like" theme. Huge, rough, vulgar. Even if such a beauty existed, she would just ruin the mood. (although I like doing that) And so, that's how it is!! D: Hello Oda-sensei~~☆ This is a speculation but could it possibly be that "Haki" and "Mantra" are the same thing? In Volume 60, since Coby was saying "I felt the presence of people too strongly..." so I remembered. P.N. Blackcatgirl O: Yes. You are very right. Well in Volume 61, Rayleigh says it clearly from his mouth though. Even though the concept is the same, there are cases where it depends on the country for what you call it. Therefore, exactly. D: Are the clouds that Odacchi draws Cumulonimbus clouds? Or are they Odacchi's farts? P.N. Yoma Bayashiko (Wakayama prefecture) (* This person's penname is written as an opposite from Mayo Kobayashi, a proper japanese name.) O: Fart it is. All those cloud-looking things are actually my farts. Chapter 607, Page 84 D: Oda-sensei, which devil fruit would you like to eat? I bet it's the Suke-Suke one anyway... P.N.Sdd O: HE--Y!!! '''(Shock) WHAT'S WITH THE INSTANT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!! YOU'RE CORRECT!! ' '''D: Good work everyday, sensei! Well a while ago, I was watching TV and thought, "maybe?!", but is the "Gray Terminal"'s model Smokey Mountain from the delinquent areas of manila in the Philippines? by NN Brothers' O: Ah, so it was on TV. Yes, you are correct. Reality is something that has scenes that go beyond our imaginations, and "trash mountains burning with smoke rising up from them" is a scenery that actually exists. There, many people really actually live there. How it is displayed in the manga is only the outer looks, and in reality, there are things like diseases that spread, and it's an everyday thing to find corpses lying around in real trash mountains. Even if you wanted to escape from that life, it doesn't go as smoothly as manga. Even if I try to explain, it's sort of not very detailed, so interested people, please look it up. D: Like "Mugiwara-ya", Law-san tends to call people with the "-ya" suffix, but in the case where the person's last name is "Tsuchiya", then does that become "Tsuchiya-ya"? Please tell me Law-san♡ P.N. HeartLoveWoman O: Mr. Law -- they're calling you --! ............. Aw he won't come-. Let me answer instead. A long time ago, around maybe the Edo period--. There was this thing called "Yagou". So if for instance, in the case where there were two Mr. commoners named "Tomekitchi-san", things like "Tomekitchi of the Tool shop" (Dougu-ya) or "Tomekitchi the Bathtub maker" (Oke-ya); something with "~ya" would be used in place of a last name-. Like how you shout "Tamaya~" at the fireworks or "Nakamuraya" from Kabuki; have you heard of those? In other words, he just goes with the flow. Right Law-san? '''''L: Yeah. Chapter 609, Page 122 D: O: D: O: D: O: D: O: D: O: Chapter 610, Page 138 D: O: D: ''' O: '''D: O: Site Navigation Category:SBS